Moondance's Lullaby
by AlphaWolf97100
Summary: One stormy night, Melody Star wakes up from a nightmare and her mother sings her a sweet song to help her go back to sleep.


/-/  
/ Sleep my Darling/ Story: Moondance's Lullabye/ by LoneWolf2018/-/

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...MMMOOOMMMMMMYYYYYY!" Melody Star yelled as she awoke from her nightmare.  
Melody Star had another terrifying dream about monsters again. Then her mother, Moondance ran in and rushed over to the frightened filly.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Moondance asked worriedly.

The scared filly only shook her head and sobbed.

"I-I had another bad dream, mama." Melody Star replied, still shaking.

The Pegasus mare just looked at her daughter and sighed. This had been the 8th time in two months that she would have to come into her daughter's room to calm her down because of a was beginning to wonder what her dreams she'd have to put those thoughts aside, because she had to deal with Melody Star at the moment.

"Oh, sweetie pie, now you know there's nothin' to be afraid of. Why, I'd sooner fly into the Everfree and fight of a hundred Timber-wolves then to have something happen to you, you know that right?"

Melody Star shook her head, agreeing.  
"I know mama, but this time it was SUPER scary. I was being chased by timber wolves through the Everfree Forest and they almost got me!" the frightened filly replied.  
Moondance looked as if she would succum to sleep deprivation, but decided to ignore it.

"Would it help ya if I sang you a lullabye to help ya go back to sleep?" Moondance offered.

"...I...guess...so." Melody replied.

"okay, let's see if i can remember one..." Moondance said happily.

sleep my darling, time for bed rest now lay down your head the moon's high, the stars are bright no its time to say goodnight.

Moondance had a hard time remembering the next lines, so she improvised.

sleep my darling, time for bed rest now, lay down your head.  
the world's asleep, calm and quite now its time to say goodnight.

sleep my darling, time for bed rest now, lay down your headed Luna will guide you, safe as you sleep time for bed, don't make a peep

On that last word, Moondance saw that Melody Star was already asleep, so she decided to finish up.

sleep my darling, time for bed...rest now lay down your head.

Moondance lay the sleeping filly down in her hammock and left.

A few minutes later she found herself at her desk writing a letter to her husband in Canterlot. In said letter she wrote how much she and Melody missed him and how upset Mel was when the annual "Daddy-Daughter Dance" at her school came up and she couldn't she was about to seal the letter, the phone rang.

"Hello..."

'Hello, may I speak to Ms. Moondance?" The stallion on the other end asked.

"This is she" Moondance answered.

"...yes, this is of the Canterlot royal guard, and I regret to inform you that your husband, Lightningflash-"

Moondance dropped the phone then, her mouth wide open from shock.

"Ma'me I understand this is hard news to take in, but I assure you that he died bravely in service to our country."

"...I-i can't believe this..."was all she could say.

She hung the phone up then and started crying when, Melody Star entered her mother's room.

"Mama, why are you cryin'?" she asked sleepily.

Moondance quickly tried to regain herself and then she leaped off of her bed and walked over to her daughter.

"...Darlin' there's...something i gotta tell you... it's about your daddy..." Moondance began.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Both pegasi just sat there in complete silence until Melody Star began to cry, well cry wasn't the right word it was more like half crying, half screaming.

"Darlin'... don't cry...after all he was only tryin to-" her voice cut short, for she too started to cry. And the two pegasi quietly wept in each others' hooves.

Three weeks later...

The day of the funeral was very hard for Moondance and Melody Star, seeing LightningFlash in a coffin was hard for everypony there, friends and relatives. Moondance, when it was her turn to speak, nearly broke down in tears at the very sight of her husband, Lightningflash, lying lifeless inside the coffin. Moondance knew she had to be strong for her 5yr. old filly. Later on , after everyone left Moondance was preparing to go to bed when she heard a small cry that she knew all to well was her then got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water and a thick slice of chocolate cake, then she went to Melody Star's bedroom.  
"Baby, baby wake up its Mama" Moondance said quietly.  
The filly only stirred and moaned.  
"...Mama... I-i had another bad dream about the Timberwolves, but this time they really did get me...I'm scared Mama."  
Moondance took the frightened filly in her fore hooves and started to sing.

Sleep my darling, time for bed Rest now, lay down your head The moon's awake, the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight

Sleep my darling, time for bed Rest now, lay down your head The world's asleep, calm and quite Now it's time to say goodnight

Sleep my darling, time for bed Rest now lay down your head Daddy will guide you, safe as you sleep Time for bed, don't make a peep

Sleep my darlin, time for bed Rest now lay down your head.  
Melody Star just looked at her mother, tears forming behind her eyes before she hugged her as tight as she could before whispering softly.  
"Mama...could you please sleep in here tonight?"  
It took ALL of her strength, just to be shot down with the 'puppy-dog' face her daughter had. So she sat up straighter and replied.  
"*sigh*...alright, alright I'll stay in here tonight, but you really gotta stop with that look, it always gets me!"  
The filly squealed with joy while her mother leaned back into the hammock, the filly nuzzling up on her chest and both finally got some well-deserved sleep.

Two Months Later

The sun was rising quietly over Trottingham and a certain purple/blue pegasus filly had just woken up to find her mom down in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"G'mornin sweetie, sleep well!?"Moondance asked slightly happy.

Melody Star only smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well I know a certain filly who should be really happy about today in particular." Moondance said.

Melody looked around until she saw the calender that read; May 18, her birthday was today and she completely forgot.

"Mama! i don't know how, but I forgot today's my birthday!" She shouted, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Moondance just smiled and shook her head then spoke, "Exactly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Melody Star!"

After breakfast, Melody Star got up and showered, cleaned up her room, and got into her special birthday dress, then flew downstairs so fast, she left skid marks on the floor. Throughout the day Melody Star celebrated by playing with her friends and going to the park. By 6pm Moondance called Melody back to the house, where a surprise was waiting for her. When Melody Star entered the living room, she was shocked into she finally snapped out of it she screamed.

"UNCLE LUNAR STAR!" the surprised six-year old screamed.

"Hey! there's my favorite six-year old, come on over here and give me one of those killer hugs of yours!" Lunar star said happily.

Mel wasted no time in almost crushing her uncle in hugs. Her uncle (Moondance's twin brother) had been serving in the Canterlot Royal Guard ever since Melody was 1 year Melody was done, she looked at her mother with surprised and confused look, then spoke.

"Mama, was this the surprise you had planned this mornin' ?" she asked.

"Yes it was the very surprise that i had been planning for months. It was supposed to be your uncle and father,but..." she couldn't finish her statement because she started to cry tears of both sorrow and Star, seeing his sister crying walked over to her and wrapped his wings over both the ladies as they embraced.


End file.
